You promised - Nalu
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: SPOILER (Ch 443). After the group A met Brandish, Lucy started to feel something touching Natsu's arm. After a while, she decides to take a time by herself. But when she comes back, she hides everything she discovered. END will appear and will destroy everything around him, will Fairy tail able to do something against their friend, Natsu?
1. 443

After that Brandish, one of the shield of the Alvarez Empire, who came to make a little visit to the members of group A, she desappeared. Changed the whole island's topography. Everybody, except for Wendy, Happy and Charle, were in the water. Everthing started to move, they had to stay together if they want not to be dragged with the water.

''¡Erza, take my hand!'' Gray screamed.

''¡Natsu, hurry up!'' Erza extended her hand hardly to Natsu

''¡Lucy!''

Natsu extended his hand as much as he could, however, a blast of wind launched Lucy to Natsu's hand, the one with the bandages on it. When she grabbed his arm, she started to shake, ''What's going on?'' She screamed. When Natsu noticed what was happening, Lucy left his arm. A lot of images passed throught the Dragon Slayer's mind, and he went to rescue Lucy. Hours later, lying in the sand, she woke up.

''G-Guys...'' She started.

''¡Lucy!'' Erza came closer to her.

''W-What happened?'' She asked taking her head and trying to find a memory of what happened before.

''I'm not pretty sure...you let go Natsu's arm and then he went to rescue you'' Gray answered.

''Natsu ... arm? ... Where's Natsu ?!'' she recalled.

'' He's been sitting there since he left you here resting. '' Erza pointed out Natsu who was sitting on the edge of the beach.

'' I see ... '' she said.

'' You should rest a little, Lucy-san '' Wendy advised the magician.

'' I'm fine. Do not worry about me, Mest, How is him? '' Lucy sat.

'' He's fine. He has been rested, I'm sure he will wake up soon, '' Wendy said smiling at him.

'' I do not know what happen to him '' Gray said with his arms crossed, looking at Natsu.

'' You should talk to him '' Lucy stood.

'' He must think it was his fault, '' Erza said addressing Lucy.

'' I know, but it is not '' Lucy said slowly walking toward the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu sat at the edge of the beach that had formed as a result of the attack Brandish. He had his legs crossed clutching his right arm, worried.

'N-Natsu, thanks for saving me' Lucy began sitting beside him.

'' ... '' Natsu no answer.

'' Listen, it was not your fault, okay? ... I just felt a little dizzy and ... '' Lucy stopped when she heard a sigh from Natsu.

'' Lucy, what happened when you took my arm? '' He asked with his eyes on his arm with bandages.

'N-Nothing ... I told you I felt dizzy and-'' She could not finish her sentence.

'' Oh, come on! Do not say something so ridiculous , I know. I know perfectly well that was because of this! '' He replied, looking into her eyes. He was worried.

'' I ... saw some pictures ... They were more like memories, but I do not know who is or what was happening in them, i do not understand. '' Lucy admitted playing with her fingers.

'' What did you see? '' He asked seriously.

'' I did not see much ... I told you, I let go of your arm when they began to appear '' Lucy said.

'' But, why? ... '' Natsu asked with a tremor in her voice.

'N-Natsu, I'm fine. Do not worry about me. '' She placed a hand on his left shoulder.

'' Are you telling me not to worry about you? '' He replied taking his shoulders in despair.

'' Natsu, calm down, please. I'm fine. '' Lucy gently put his hand on his cheek.

'' I-I'm...sorry '' Natsu let go of his shoulders and sat back.

'' And ... Since we're here ... May...May i touch your arm again? '' Lucy asked timidly.

'' What are you- hell, no. '' Natsu answered quickly.

'' Come on, Natsu, just one more time '' She asked.

'' I've said no, '' he said standing.

'' Stupid '' Lucy said quietly.

'' I've heard that, '' said Natsu walking towards his friends, with a half smile.

Later, everyone expected Mest to wake up and explain him what happened to Brandish while he was unconscious, especially what was revealed concerning to the master, also expected to decide which would be his next move. Meanwhile, Natsu asked his friends to touch his arm, but nothing happened to them, 'Why Lucy?' '

It was late, everyone had brought their sleeping bags, however, the Dragon Slayer could not sleep thinking about that problem.

'' A-Aquarius! '' Lucy cried in her dreams.

'' Lucy! What happen? '' Natsu came alarmed at her friend.

'' NO! '' She was screaming, she was sweating and tears falling down her face as she spread her blanket trying to achieve something.

'' Lucy, wake up! '' He began to move trying to wake her.

'' Don't! '' She screamed, then when a yellow magic began to cover it, she was doing!? URANUS METORIA ?!

'' You're going to destroy this place! '' Natsu was desperate.

'' What is it? '' A sleepy Erza asked.

'' All I know is that if you do not wake her, this place will be dust '' Gray approached worried.

'' Lucy! '' Natsu took her hand and screamed closer. Then the magician began to relax her body again.

'' Was it a nightmare? '' Gray asked.

'' That's what it seems. Suddenly she started screaming Aquarius, then this magic ... 'Natsu said now looking at the peaceful face of Lucy, sadly.

'' Does she know about this? '' Asked Erza herself quietly.

'' If she keep having these nightmares, she could destroy anywhere .. Without realizing it! '' Gray said.

'' Lucy ... '' Natsu grabbed his hand stronger. Looking now that she was sleeping peacefully. Her suffering was gone.

When the sun began to rise, Lucy woke up. It was very early and everyone was still asleep, '' Loose '' she said. When she felt the warmth in his hand, she was surprised to find Natsu asleep on the sand, holding her hand, she smiled. But the smile faded when she saw scratches on Natsu's shoulder. '' It happened again, didn't it? '' She told herself. '' I'm so sorry, Natsu '' she approached to his ear, and then released her hand. Lucy went for a walk, as it was early and there was not much to do. After a few hours to feel the lack of contact, as expected and with a good nose, Natsu went to look out for Lucy.

'' Lucy! '' Natsu yelled when he saw her figure near some bushes.

'' Natsu! '' She returned the call without encouragement.

'' Are you all right? '' Natsu asked worriedly.

'' I'm fine. Why would not I be? '' She asked, knowing the answer.

'' It's just ... Hmmm, I guess it does not matter '' Natsu said.

'' It happened again, right? '' Lucy turned away.

'' Has it happened before? '' He asked Natsu approaching her.

'' Twice ... but i haven't hurt anyone ... before '' She said turning around and putting her eyes on the scratches on his shoulder.

'' A-Ah, this? It is nothing, Lucy. I am strong! so do not worry about it. '' He tried to make her feel better.

'' Natsu, let me touch your arm, '' Lucy looked serious.

'' I said no, right? '' Natsu put his arms behind his head relaxed.

"Oh, come on, please!" Lucy asked

"More importantly, something happened with Aquarius?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Do not worry, everything is perfectly ... Well." She feigned a smile

"Lucy, tell me something happened?" Natsu looked serious, it is that no longer trusted him?

'' So ... Myself should I? '' Lucy questioned herself. Ignoring Natsu.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe ..." Lucy spoke again herself staring straight arm Natsu.

'' Do not you dare '' Natsu stepped back and ran.

'' Do not be afraid Dragneel Natsu! Come here! '' Lucy ran behind him.


	2. Two weeks

Lucy ran after Natsu, getting absolutely nothing, because as it was obvious, Natsu was much faster than her. She pretended to fall, causing Natsu out to his aid, was his 'guilt' for making her run much.

 _'' Here, take my hand '' Natsu offered to help her to her feet._

 _'' With pleasure, I take it '' Lucy took his hand, and pulled him to the ground with it. Soon and quickly she sat up Natsu, taking his hand._

 _'' Lucy, stop '' he warned Lucy looking into her eyes._

 _'' I'll be fine, Natsu. Trust me! '' Lucy was not sure now, by the look of concern Natsu._

 _'' Lucy, do not you dare do it. You're going to hurt youself again! '' Natsu said, trying to convince her._

 _'' Let me do this. If not, I promise not to touch it again '' She promised._

 _'' If I see you suffering, I will stop this immediately. '' Natsu sat with Lucy on his lap and looked with eyes full of seriousness, without a hint of joke on them._

 _'' I'll be fine '' She gently replied._

 _By the time Lucy takes her arm, her whole body tensed. Soon he began to tremble, but was subject to his arm tightly, determined not to let it go._

 _'' Lucy '' Natsu began to warn._

 _'' W-Wait '' Lucy said with difficulty_

 _'' Luce ... please. '' Natsu begged._

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand even stronger, bringing it to her chest, was determined to not to let it go. But as she was about to get what she was looking for scratches suddenly began to appear all over her body, and that was when Natsu stopped her.

 _'' That's enough '' Natsu took Lucy's hand._

 _'' A-Almost ... '' Lucy said with exhausted breathing._

 _'' You did well, '' Natsu put his hands on her shoulders._

 _'' ... '' Lucy was breathless._

 _'' Definitely you won't do it again ... '' He told her._

 _'N-Natsu'' Lucy touched the tearful face of Natsu._

 _'' I can not see you ... like that '' Natsu's voice broke._

 _'' I will not do it again ... . Forgive me...I-I didn't mean to worry you '' Lucy put her hands on his cheeks and touched his forehead to hers._

 _'' I know '' Natsu responded by putting her hands over hers._

Both were in this way for a moment, then decided that it was time to return with others. When they reached the place where they were camping, all were worried because of the scratches that were now in the body of Lucy. She answered them comically: ' _' Do not worry guys! Were only a shrub branches that decided to attack ''_

Mest was feeling better, but was still unable to make his teleportation, they had decided to return to the guild and think what they are going to do now that they know the power level of the 12 shields, considering that the team B, Erza contacted Gajeel, deciding that all would return to the guild. However, the day of departure, a blonde was gone again. '' her aroma is gone ... '' Natsu said softly. But soon he realized a sheet bearing her scent on it:

''Guys, it's Lucy!

I need to know what's happening to me, i don't want to hurt anyone. So i thought the best place to go, it's the spiritual world. The old man gave me permission to be there for some hours, sadly it will be 2 weeks there, so please, don't worry about me, i'll alright, as soon as i'm done here, i'll be there. Tell this to everyone in the guild!

Natsu, you can go to my room just for this time!

See you soon, guys!''

 _When Natsu finished reading the letter, he made it ashes. He was angry._


	3. Welcome home

After Natsu made ashes the little farewell message of the magician, he told them the decision that Lucy had taken. Leaving them perplexed and surprised, however, respecting her decision, she had promised to return soon, although a Dragon Slayer was not entirely agree. As they had talked yesterday, they are going to return to the guild and meet with Team B to plan the next move.

'' We have to think how we will attack. We are at disadvantage. '' Erza began serious.

'' That brandish, is very powerful, and said they had 11 the same level ... '' Gray said with arms crossed.

'' Let's kick their asses! '' Natsu said enthusiastically.

'' Salamander, put the brain to function, we are at disadvantage. '' Gajeel added

'' Levy-san is on the board, investigating them, so we could know what we are facing. '' Wendy added shyly.

'' I'm sorry Natsu, wait. As a 7th master, I will not let anyone return to empire without having information. And this goes for all '' Looking directly at Natsu.

'' What about the master !? '' Natsu asked exalted.

'' You heard brandish. If we do not move, they won't do anything. '' Erza said.

''We better wait '' Mest added sitting with bandages covering his body.

'' Alright. '' Natsu defeated, accepted.

'' Gray-sama, Juvia missed you a lot '' Juvia approaching Gray said with typical whining.

'' A-Ah, J-Juvia '' Gray replied somewhat uncomfortable, but rather flushed.

'' Anyway ... When Lucy returns? '' Mira asked resting her elbows on the bar.

'' About that ... '' Gray said softly, looking at Natsu.

'' She'll be back in a few weeks ... '' Natsu said discouraged.

'' I see .. '' Mira replied.

'' But, why did Lucy-ne go there? Was not forbidden? '' Romeo approached Natsu.

'' Romeo, I do not think there is a problem, she had a nightmare, that's all. '' Erza replied him.

'' Nightmares? '' Romeo asked again.

'' Lucy-san has been having nightmares and her magic reacts, so she went to try to fix that. She said not to worry. '' Wendy said with Charle in their hands.

* Sigh * Natsu stood up and left the guild.

'' He missed her already '' Gray said seeing a dejected Natsu through the gates of the guild.

Since then they had no news of Lucy. It's been over two weeks since she left. Levy had not found enough information about his enemies while Erza was denied to go without any plan, relying on the words of Brandish. All I was concerned about the master, '' Everything will be fine while not making any disaster, or declare war. As a master, I will not let anyone go there; yet. '' Erza answered them. Some of them were making missions as usual, it was necessary to rebuild the guild, and there was a despondent Natsu several weeks without doing missions and coming every day to the guild to see if Lucy had arrived, finding nothing, yet.

'' Come one Salamander, remove that horrible face! '' Gajeel struck his shoulder.

'' What's your problem metal head? '' He shouted with no trace of amusement.

'' Come on man! She'll be back, do not think so much little flames '' Gray encouraged him.

'' Shut up, ice cubes '' Natsu replied taking a seat opposite the bar.

'' Natsu, she will return soon. She promised, didn't she? '' Mira encouraged him smoothly.

'' She did ... But, it has been more than two weeks' Natsu replied facing the bar, his hands on either side of his face.

'' Trust her. '' Mira put her hand on his shoulder.

'' I do '' Natsu said.

'' Here we are! '' Loke startled all with a stellar mage guild, charging princess style. Apparently she had been sleeping.

'' Lucy! '' Gray was the first to approach.

'' Lucy-san! '' Wendy said again and then everyone else came, except for Natsu.

'' You okay? '' Asked Erza.

'' I'm wonderfully '' Lucy replied with a smile.

'' Why were you sleeping? '' Gray asked.

'' She's been working hard in our world, so I gave her a potion to rest, because she refused to take it until we finish '' Loke put Lucy on his feet.

'' I see, that's manly! '' Elfman said.

'' So welcome home '' Mira went smoothly.

'' I'm home '' Lucy replied.

'' Lucy ... ' Natsu said quietly.

'' Where's Natsu? '' Asked Lucy, to the crowd around her

'' Here I am '' Natsu stood.

'' Natsu! '' Lucy approached.

'' Finally back ... '' Natsu said a little discouraged.

'' I'm sorry .. '' Lucy said softly.

'' I'm glad you're back. '' Natsu put a hand on his shoulder faking a smile, and left the guild.

'' What happens? '' Lucy asked to her friends.

'' It's been a difficult weeks for him. '' Gray said.

'' he has been coming these past few weeks early, to make sure if you were back '' Mira said.

'' I did not think it would be so difficult for him. '' Lucy confessed looking down.

'' You should know his feelings '' Gray put his hand on her shoulder.

'' Natsu-san is slow in these things, '' Wendy said with a drop in the hundred.

'' G-Guys... '' Lucy said blushing.

'' Go, get him! '' encouraged, Erza.

'' I-I'll be back! '' And ran in search of the Dragon Slayer.


	4. Promise me

Lucy looked for Natsu all afternoon, without finding a trace. His house was empty, was not in the park, either in any restaurant, '' Why didn't I think of this before? '' Asked the magician, she was remembering the words she had left in his little note for the Dragon Slayer '' you can go to my room, just this once! '' Remembering this, she was launched, coming to the door of his room. When she opened it, he was actually there, sitting with his hands on either side of her head resting his elbows on his knees.

'' Natsu, are you okay? '' Lucy began approaching Natsu with slow steps.

'' ... '' Natsu was in total silence.

'' Natsu, i'm really sorry. But I needed to go and- '' Natsu interrupted.

'' I ... am the one who should be saying those words '' Natsu finally spoke.

'' What are you talking about? '' Lucy went over and knelt in front of Natsu, putting her hands on her legs. ''

'' You've been gone ... for more than two weeks and was hell for me '' Natsu's voice broke.

'' W-Wait, do not cry, I'm sorry, I really- '' Natsu interrupted again.

'' Don't you understand? I've been out for a year! '' Natsu finally faced Lucy, his eyes were full of guilt and threatening to drop tears.

'' Natsu '' Lucy took his hands gently.

'' Sorry, sorry, sorry '' Natsu repeatedly to Lucy, clenching her hands.

'' Everything is okay now, Natsu '' Lucy said hugging him and running her hands gently on his pink hair.

'' I'm sorry ... really sorry '' Natsu dropped a few tears by Lucy's shoulder, tightening his grip over and placing his forehead on her shoulder.

'' It's okay now. '' Lucy comforted him.

'' Don't leave me again '' Natsu asked in her ear.

'' I won't '' Lucy ran her hands gently through Natsu's back

'' Promise me '' Natsu put his hands on both cheeks, making her blush.

'' I promise you '' She put her hands on Natsu's, feeling his warm hands.

'' Thank you '' Natsu gave a long sigh.

'' Everything is fine now '' She spread her hands, giving a smile.

'' L-Lucy Listen, I ... '' Natsu started talking to stutter.

'' I said that is fine '' Lucy answered without understanding the intentions of Natsu.

'' No! W-Wait, I have something to tell you ... the truth is ... I ... '' Natsu was blushing

'' What is happening ... Natsu? '' Lucy looked into his eyes.

'' You ... I mean, I .. '' Natsu began to sweat blush on his cheeks.

'' Natsu, w-what do you mean? '' Lucy's heart began to pound.

'' Damn! This is difficult, '' He cried himself.

'' it's okay '' Lucy kissed his forehead.

'' W-Wha .. '' Natsu was surprised.

'' A-Ah, l-I'm sorry, that w-was ... '' Lucy started talking to nervous tone looking around.

'' Lucy, I- '' Natsu took his two hands, he decided to speak, when suddenly

'' Luuuuuuucy! '' Happy arrived coming through the window.

'' H-H-Happy! '' Lucy cried surprised, her was face completely red.

'' You're back! '' Happy flew into the arms of Lucy.

'' A-Aye! '' Lucy imitated the sound of Happy.

'' Natsu you okay ?! You seem to be boiling and that's rare. '' Happy approaching to Natsu's and said.

'I-It's nothing!'' Natsu quickly turned around.

'' I'm sure I've interrupted something important '' Happy looked at Lucy and Natsu, both blushing.

'I-It was nothing!' 'Lucy said.

'' A-Aye! '' It was now Natsu who imitated the sound of the cat.

'' So ... were you able to fix your nightmares? '' Asked Happy changing the subject.

'' Y-Yeah ... somehow ... '' Lucy began acting strangely. Nervous?

'' Great, then, you won't have nightmares, will you? '' Natsu asked.

'' Right! '' She said Lucy animated.

'' Is not that great, Happy? '' Natsu looked cheerful.

'' Aye! '' Happy responded hitting his leg with Natsu's hand, without either noticing that the blonde had lowered his head, discouraged.

'' We should celebrate! '' Natsu said jumping into bed.

'' Natsu, I do not think we're in a position to celebrate. We will celebrate when we get the master back. And get off my bed! '' Lucy yelled.

'' Well, then let's go back to the guild! '' Natsu jumped again.

'' I'll give me a deserved bath. Can you believe that I have not taken one in two days? '' Lucy said, turning on the shower.

''Can i take a bath with you?'' Natsu asked the typical question.

'' C-course not! '' Shouted Lucy.

'' I do not see the problem '' Natsu put his arms behind his head.

'' I think Natsu, you've seen enough, there is nothing to hide '' Happy added.

'' S-Shut up cat! '' Shouted Lucy.

'' Come, I say no problem. '' Natsu took Lucy's hands.

'' Yyyyyyyou likeeeeeee eachhhhh otherrrrrr '' Happy said with his hands in his mouth.

'' Get out of here! '' And Lucy took them out from her home with her 'Lucy kick'.

'' We'll see you in the guild! '' Shouted Natsu.

Lucy smiled.


	5. Scars

Natsu and Happy went to the guild, leaving Lucy taking a shower. When they arrived, Natsu had changed his mood, he was the normal Natsu again. They were all around Levy, at a table full of leaves, all spoke about their next attack.

'' Are we ready? '' He asked approaching the group.

'' Ooh, look who's back, little flames '' Gray began with the nicknames.

'' What's wrong with you, ice cubes? You wanna fight? '' Natsu stood to battle.

'' It seems that someone did very well '' Cana added with a mischievous look.

'' Natsu-san, Juvia wants to know how was it! '' Asked excited, Juvia.

'' W-what are you talking about? '' Asked Natsu blushed.

'' Natsu, tell us, that it's manly! '' Elfman hit him in the back encouragingly.

'' Ara ara '' Mira smiled.

'' I got it! '' Levy interrupted the questioning to Natsu.

'' Tell us! '' Erza came closer to Levy.

'' Well, our greatest enemy, the most powerful of the shields is the serene God. With data on the level of power of Brandish, i suppose that the others have the same level.'' Levy started.

'' So are 11 with the level of brandish ... '' Wendy interrupted.

'' And one more powerful '' Gray banged his fists.

'' I was able to investigate the names of some. Jinbel, I have understood that it is one of the generals of the empire, Dimaria Yesta, is a warrior, Ajeel Lamur is the king of the desert, Orgast, is the king of witchcraft '' Levy continued explaining.

'' I see ... '' Erza had a serene expression.

'' And ... More importantly, the king is ... Zeref. '' Levy ended leaving everyone amazed.

'' Zeref? '' They all jumped.

'' So it is. He is the creator of the empire, I have understood that he has been choosing their shields, are very powerful. '' Levy ended.

'' Zeref ... 'Natsu said quietly.

'' It does not matter who we face, we will bring the master back! '' Erza raised her fist.

'' So this will be the last battle? '' Wendy asked softly.

'' Do not worry dwarf, we are Fairy tail '' Gajeel put his hand on the head of the little wendy.

'' You guys do not know what will happen tomorrow ... '' Natsu said.

'' ... '' Everyone was attentive.

'PARTY!' 'And so everyone started screaming excited.

All guild began with the preparations, Natsu was right, tomorrow would be the last battle and would not know that could happen, but they all knew something; all should return to Fairy tail together. While preparing for the big party, Natsu was looking for Lucy, to tell her everything that had happened in the guild, Natsu told her the plan, and mission.

'' We must all return to the guild. '' Lucy said excitedly.

'' And bring the master back! '' Shouted Natsu.

'' Well, it's about time. Let's go to the guild '' Lucy took his hand.

''Wait.'' Natsu said seriously.

'' What? '' Lucy asked with concern.

'' Don't you trust me? '' Natsu suddenly asked, taking her by surprise.

'' W-Wh -... course I trust you! what happens? '' Lucy did not understand why he acted like that.

'' Then, why ... why did not you tell me what happened to Aquarius? '' Natsu looked directly into her eyes.

'' That ... I-I told you it's OK... now let's go '' Lucy turned away.

'' No, it is not! '' Shouted Natsu.

'' Leave it'' Lucy looked at the floor, her bangs covering her face.

'' Don't suffer alone .. please '' Natsu approached her.

'' ... '' Lucy began to shed tears.

'' Please don't do it alone. '' Natsu hugged her from behind, running his hands through her abdomen.

'' Na ... Natsu '' his voice trailed off.

'' I'm so sorry '' Natsu turned her over, and hugged her, letting her unburden in his chest.

'' I-I didn't want to do it but ... i had to save my friends...but she's one of my friends...i had not option '' Lucy said between tears.

'' Why did not you tell me? '' Natsu pressed her against his chest.

'' I-I ... did not want to worry you ... dragons were gone and ... '' Lucy tightened more.

'' Why the hell are you so good !? '' Natsu began to mourn too.

'' I'm sorry about Igneel, Natsu '' They were venting together.

'' Everything is fine '' Both wept.

'' I-I ... I'm so sorry '' Lucy said again.

'' Me too '' Natsu replied.

Lucy kept crying in Natsu's chest, venting all that she had kept all this time, needed someone to comfort her, to tell her everything would be okay, she did the right thing. She waited for a long year, with this hidden pain, without anyone noticing.

After a few minutes she began to calm, while Natsu hugged her with all the love, saying without words, he will be for her forever. They undid the hug, '' It is time to return with others '' Lucy said. When they reached the guild, all were celebrating, and they easily joined to the group, everyone was happy with his friend back, but they did not know what Cana had prepared for this couple.


	6. Last Party

Everyone was celebrating, they could not leave anything for tomorrow, they knew not that the future held for them, but would give the best of them. Natsu was eating mountains of food with Gray, both were competing to see who could eat more. While Lucy was talking to her friends: Cana, Erza, Levy, Juvia & Mira. Others were scattered, Gajeel and Laxus were in a competition of sake, Romeo and Wendy were talking with Exceeds, all held as ever. But a dragon slayer had his eyes in a blonde magician.

'' Man, leave! You're going to eat her with your eyes '' Gray gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder to Natsu, causing it to overturn.

'' G-Gray, what are you talking about? '' Natsu replied him blushing.

'' You better tell her '' Gray encouraged him.

'' Look who's talking" Natsu looked at Juvia.

'' W-What -... forget, it's not about me, '' Gray said coughing.

'' I ... I just want to continue enjoying with all of you '' Natsu replied nostalgic.

'' I'm sorry little flames, '' we do not know what will happen tomorrow, '' Those were your words. '' Gray replied.

'' I-I know, b-but ... '' Natsu ate a piece of chicken

'' Tomorrow might be too late ... '' Gray gave a little push to Natsu causing it to choke.

Meanwhile the girls.

'' Hey, Lucy. Why don't you take advantage you're drunk? Go kiss him! '' Cana surprised Lucy making her split the drink she had in her mouth

'' Juvia feels the same, so you would cease to be my opponent love! '' Juvia began serving glasses of sake Lucy.

'' I'm not drunk and I'm not your love rival!" Lucy replied blushed

'' I-I-I think you s-s-should, k-k-k-k-kiss him '' Erza told her blushed.

'' Lu-chan, go for it! '' Levy gave him some friendly nudging Lucy.

'' I told you no! '' Lucy embarrassed, said - sliding down the chair.

'' So plan B? '' Cana secretly talked to Juvia.

'' Juvia thinks it necessary '' Juvia said with a blush and a mischievous look.

'' What are you guys talking about? '' Lucy asked innocently.

'' Ohh, nothing. '' Cana took a bottle of alcohol, was the strongest sake she had.

'' Lucy san, come here '' Juvia slowly spelled the name of Lucy, serving a drink.

'' What is that? '' Lucy stood alarmed.

'' Oh no, no, no. Quiet. '' Cana took Lucy's shoulders strongly, suddenly sat her and held her mouth while Juvia gave all sake.

'' Sorry, Lu-chan, is for the good of all '' Levy said with guilt and some fun.

'' GRAY! '' Shouted Cana.

'' All ready! '' Gray took Natsu to the ground, sitting on him.

'' What's wrong Gray !? Get off! '' Natsu began to struggle.

'' Listen, everybody! '' Cana went on stage, holding a Lucy drunk.

'' Lucy!? ?! '' Natsu was surprised to see Lucy, drunk.

'' Well, today we will have a special show! Lucy will take off her clothes for everyone! '' Shouted Cana.

'' YES ! '' they shouted all excited men.

'' W-Wait, Cana! ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?! '' Natsu screamed.

'' And ... it's all because of a Dragon slayer that poor Lucy will have to be naked in front of everyone. But you don't mind, do you, Natsu? '' Cana mischievous looks at him.

''N-No ... please don't'' Natsu begged from the ground with a blush in his cheeks

'' You know what you have to do '' Cana took off Lucy's shirt , exposing her breasts and her bra pink.

'' S-Stop ! '' Natsu asked from the floor with both hands together.

'' So, let's see what's down here! '' Cana took off Lucy's skirt of a stretch.

'' Yes! '' Shouted all men guild with nosebleeds.

'' Hell, I'll have t-to! '' Shouted Natsu and stood.

''Stay there bastard!'' All the men shouted to Natsu.

'Ohhh, look who took courage!'' Shouted Cana.

'' I ... I like ... Lucy '' Natsu said quietly.

''Do you hear something, Lucy? '' Cana challenged him.

'' Damn! '' Natsu was furious, he took the sake that they gave to Lucy, and took off his clothes, slapped his cheeks and stood in front of Lucy, naked.

'' He's going to do it! '' Mira said exploding of happiness.

''NATSU!'' All the men screamed.

'' Lucy ... '' Natsu took Lucy's cheeks with both hands and looked serious.

'' ... '' Lucy was drunk.

'' Oh oh. '' Cana dropped Lucy above a naked Natsu. Lucy was asleep.

'' This woman can not take anything '' Cana said, laughing.

'' Enjoy it Natsu! '' All men shouted, Lucy was in underwear above a naked Natsu, she was curled up on his chest, and he admired her.

'' I like you '' Natsu confessed in her ear and kissed her blond hair.

After this, all fell asleep, the guild was a disaster, it was upside down, was Fairy tail the best party. Lucy was resting peacefully in Natsu's chest while he had his arm around her waist, Gray slept with Juvia, while Gajeel and Levy were embraced. Ever and Elfman was in a corner, sleeping together, and so were Mira and Laxus. Erza was the first to wake up, seeing all sleeping peacefully before the fierce battle that awaited them suddenly Jellal came.

'' J-Jellal '' said Erza surprised.

'' Erza '' Jellal approached, giving small jumps on people.

'' W-What are you doing here? '' Asked Erza.

'' It seems you guys had a big party '' Jellal smiled.

'' So it is. It may be our last battle '' Erza and Jellal looked at everyone.

'' I see. So it was true. '' Jellal looked at him.

'' Do yo-'' Jellal kissed Erza, leaving her surprised.

'' I'm...sorry. I don't have a girlfriend '' Jellal apologized.

'' I know '' Erza said serene. And kissed him.

BASED IN RAVE MASTER'S PARTY!


	7. END

Lucy was surprised to wake up in the warm chest of Natsu, seeing his face so peaceful sleep, rose a bit and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, Natsu still asleep; fairy tail members began to awaken slowly, they should begin to get ready for the battle to come, Jellal had joined the battle, and now Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel , Laxus, Lissana, Mest and Cana were prepared to storm the Empire Alvarez. When they started out, gasped by Macau was heard.

'' What's wrong old man? '' Natsu asked to Macao.

'' Natsu-nii ... You guys are coming back? ...right? '' Romeo asked in tears.

'' Of course, wait for us! '' Natsu consoled him putting his hand on his head.

'' We will, I assure you. '' Erza continued.

'' Gajeel, you have to take care of Levy-chan '' Said with a teary-eyed the members of Team Levy.

''N-no need looking after me!' 'Levy said ashamed.

'' Ge-he, do not worry '' Gajeel replied putting his hand them a Levy flushed.

'' Please ... return to us '' Romeo said for the last time.

'' Of course '' Everyone raised his hand, making the symbol of Fairy tail.

'N-Natsu' 'Lucy said softly, pulling at the bottom of Natsu's jacket

'' What happen? '' Natsu replied with the same tone of voice.

'I-I need to talk to you' 'Lucy started playing with his fingers.

'' O-Okay '' Natsu said, coming towards the entrance of the guild, behind one of the doors.

'' I .. I '' Lucy said cornered, because his back was to the wall and had a confused Natsu front.

'' Are you all right? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' Y-Yes, I am! I mean ... no !, I mean ... '' Lucy did not know how to start.

'' Is it a yes or a no? Hey, are you really okay? '' He asked her again.

'' W-When we return ... '' Lucy began with a sigh.

'' What do you want? '' Natsu asked again.

'' I-I want us to be... t-together '' Lucy confessed blushing.

'' Yes! we will be together '' Natsu said smiling.

'' That's not what I mean '' Her voice was coming down slowly.

'' Lucy, I-I do not understand '' Natsu said confused and scratching his head

'' What I mean is ... together ... y-you and m-me.. '' Lucy confessed looking down.

''Y-You mean as...a couple?'' Natsu asked.

''Y-Yes... if you don't want it's okay... you know... i just-'' Lucy started to get nervous and looking around.

'' Of course! '' Natsu yelled without thinking.

'' E-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? '' Lucy flushed surprised

'' I-I mean, i wanna be with you, forever '' Natsu said calmer, blushing.

'' Wow, it took you so long! '' Cana shouted from the entrance , where all members of the guild were.

'' Juvia have no longer a love rival! '' She was glad.

'' That's Lu-chan! '' Levy winked at Lucy.

'' That is manly! '' Elfman raised his fist blushed.

'' Ge-he '' Gajeel did his typical laugh.

'' I-I-I'm h-h-happy for y-y-you both '' Erza responded with stuttering.

'' Did you guys listened ... everything? '' Asked Lucy flushed.

'' We heard enough '' Jellal said a drop in the hundred.

'' A-Ah ... ha ha ha '' Lucy began to giggle.

'' We will return '' Natsu put his hand on Lucy's head, promising to return, and so our members Fairy tail, went to the Alvarez Empire.

The magicians of Fairy Tail, finally reached the Empire Alvarez, one of them made groups of two, Natsu wanted to find Zeref at all costs, Gray meanwhile although he was also interested in Zeref, he found the God Serena, Laxus had started a fierce battle with the king of the desert, Erza had a fight with the Warrior, Lucy was fighting with Cana against the witch, while Juvia had his fight against Brandish, all the others began their battles as they were finding the shilds.

The fights were very strong, destroying much of the empire, it was a massive disaster strikes everywhere, fighting to the death. Shields fought by his master, for Zeref, and Fairy tail fought for his master too, Makarov. Laxus, Erza, Gajeel were finished with their opponents, being unconscious, leaving everything to Natsu. '' Natsu! '' Bring back the old man! '' Salamander! '' Gradually the others were wining as well, leaving the rest in the hands of Natsu, all they relied on.

Later, all terribly wounded and trudging toward the scene of the last battle on their faces began to show the awe and fear.

Zeref was nowhere, Natsu's body had changed, had wings scaly red dragon, had horns coming out on either side of his head, his eyes weren't jade color anymore they had a blood color, with a look of destruction , black marks were scattered all over his body, leaving visible the name of END in the center of his chest. This being looked at his hands, as if it had been revived.

'' W-Who are you? '' Erza was the first to ask.

'' E-END '' Lucy said to herself.

'' Where's Natsu ?! '' Gray yelled.

'' My name is END, the strongest demon. '' He raised his face looking at the wounded people.

'' B-Bring Natsu back ... '' Lucy's voice was cut.

'' No, no, no, that's not going to happen, Lucy '' He said with his index finger, smiling.

'' H-How do you- '' Erza was about to ask.

'' How do I know your name? I have all the memories of your friend '' He answered.

'' You bastard! '' Shouted Gajeel.

'' You should not use those names on me Gajeel, you're an inferior race, know your place! '' END appeared in front of Gajeel, hitting his abdomen with black flames.

'' Gajeel! '' Levy shouted.

'' But why don't we have fun? if you defeat me, your Natsu might return to you '' END looked at Lucy, knowing it was impossible for them.


	8. Thank you

''Don't you dare!' 'Shouted Gray stepping in front of Lucy, veins by anger appeared on his face.

'' You think you can do it, ice cubes? you look so bad '' END looked Gray from the bottom to the top of his body.

'' Don't call me like that! hell, you're not Natsu! '' Gray yelled.

'' Why do not we start this game? '' END scoffed again.

END began to teleport and appear in front of the magicians of Fairy Tail, knocking in his recent injuries, merciless, was playing with them. However, END could hear a voice that kept saying 'Stop! - Please! - Don't do it '!

'' Lissana! '' Shouted Elfman too late.

'Elfman!' 'Mira was who shouted this time.

'' Don't! '' Kept shouting a desperate Natsu.

'' Wendy! '' Mest protected Wendy.

'' Mira, watch out! '' Laxus pushed Mira being impacted.

'' Laxus! '' She approached too him with horror at the blood coming out of his body.

'' What happen guys? Don't you guys want Natsu back? '' END mocked wizards now bleeding on the floor.

'' Stop bastard! '' Shouted Gray with courage.

'' I'm beginning to enjoy this '' END clenched his fist and formed a smirk.

'' I'll fight you, let the others go '' Gray limped toward END, to be a distance fight melee.

'' Don't make me laugh '' END came suddenly to Gray, stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' P-Ple.. please '' Natsu said in choking.

'' W-Wha '' Gray was surprised for the second time in his life, he was scared.

'' G-Gray-sama! '' Shouted running towards him, Juvia.

'' Don't come! '' Gray yelled.

'' Stop it, damn it! '' He shouted with all his might.

'' So that's that, '' END let Gray, and went towards Juvia.

'' W-Wait! '' Gray arrived on time, however Juvia was also hurt, but not as much as Gray who received the full impact.

'' Gray-sama! '' Screamed in horror Juvia.

'' What are you going to do Titania? '' END directed his view to Erza who was seeing her comrades fall one after another.

'' T-This is ... a nightmare '' Cana uttered a gasp.

'' Natsu '' Erza said quietly. END appeared in front her, giving her a blow to his stomach.

'S-Stay away! 'said Erza with blood gushing from his mouth when END began to walk towards jellal who was unconscious by the recent battle.

'' S-Stop ... p-please '' Lucy said quietly.

'' Shit! Natsu come back, damn it! '' Shouted a desperate Cana.

'' Wait! '' He screamed again.

'' Useless. '' END hit Cana.

'' CANA! '' Cried Lucy.

'' S-Stop...Stop... Please '' Lucy said in tears.

'' Don't you want your Natsu back? '' END approached Lucy.

'' Don't you dare ... '' This time the voice of Natsu made END stopped taking his warning as a challenge.

'' And what are you going to do? Don't you see what you've done, Natsu? You've killed all your friends! '' END answered him, confusing Lucy.

'' Shut u- '' Natsu was about to yell.

'' You're not Natsu! '' Lucy yelled interrupting Natsu in the subconscious of END.

'' You are very brave, girl. '' END began to close the gap between Lucy and him.

'' Please '' Natsu prayed.

'' I think this could be funnier'' END confessed.

'' STOP! '' Shouted Natsu, this time Lucy heard him.

'' Natsu! '' Cried Lucy in happiness.

'' I will do whatever you ask me ... do not hurt her '' Natsu told END.

'' And tell me, what are you going to do? '' END approached Lucy, holding her both arms and raising her from the ground, leaving her face to face to him.

'N-Natsu ...' 'Lucy writhing articulated.

'' STOP! '' This time END's body rumbled , releasing Lucy. END felt on his knees in agony. Natsu is hurting himself.

'' Damn it! did you realize it? '' END shouted angrily.

'' W-What ...? '' Lucy looked confused.

''That's why you're safe. If you die, I die. '' END looked to Lucy smiling.

'' Don't! '' Shouted Lucy.

'' Lucy, there's no choice. '' Natsu replied.

'' N-No, please... just w-wait! '' shouted Lucy approaching to END.

'' Stay away! What are you trying to do? '' Natsu yelled terrified.

'' Trust me. '' Lucy gave him a smile, a look with determination. Sadly she looked at his friends unconscious on the floor, and turned her face to END.

Lucy closed her eyes, clasped her hands in a white magic circle that began to shine around her as it grew up, all the spirits began to surround the circle around Lucy; while, she began to speak in the minds of her friends.

'' Guys '' Lucy started.

'' Lucy !? '' Everyone was surprised.

'' I know a way to bring back Natsu, when I went to the spiritual world, it was not because of my nightmares, was because of END '' she confessed.

'' What should we do ?! '' Gray asked altered.

'' I ... am the only one who can do it now and I'm sure any of you would have done it for him '' Lucy smiled remembering the ties that had Natsu with each partner.

'' What you're trying to d- '' Mira did not finish her question.

'' Natsu is there. He's suffering. He's waiting for us. Natsu always saves us whenever we are in trouble and ... I'm sorry...you guys are not going to like this but... Please don't be sad I- '' Lucy was interrupted by Erza.

'' Don't you dare! '' Shouted Erza.

'' Stop Lucy, we will find another way, so please! '' Gray pleaded.

'' No ... there isn't another way. '' Lucy shook her face, smiling.

'' Wait, please! '' Cana prayed.

'' Lu-chan, please! '' Levy screamed into tears.

'' Lucy-san, don't! '' Wendy shouted in tears.

'' I ... am happy '' Lucy began to shed tears smiling.

'' Stop it, damn it! '' Gray yelled again, he opened his eyes and tried to stand but could not. He began to hit the ground with tears mingling in this.

'' Gray ... take care of him. He will be disoriented, I ... will eliminate myself from his mind... everything about me so he won't suffer '' Lucy spoke with lump in his throat.

'' Please! '' Shouted Erza.

'' So ... please ... don't tell him about me...he won't forgive me. Please, take care of him. '' Lucy began to approach END who was still writhing.

'' For God's sake ... '' said Laxus this time.

'' I ... don't want to do it but ... is the only way to protect all of you and save Natsu. I have no choice '' She smiled again.

'' Lucy! '' Shouted Lissana.

'' Fairy tail ... is the best thing that ever happened in my life... i could give my life several times for this kind of family '' Lucy bit her lip to prevent sob.

''Ple ... please! '' Mira tried dropping tears.

'' I love you guys ... with all my heart ... '' Lucy entered END in the magic circle cutting the mental connection with their friends.

"LUCYYYYY!" Gray screamed, giving up about his body. Slowing and in tears closed his eyes.

Natsu had been holding END who was still writhing on the floor. Whatever it was doing Natsu, it was working but it wouldn't last forever. END stood up but it was too late, he was already inside the white circle in front of Lucy who had his palm on his chest, over the letters END, while their stellar espirtus were out of this, holding hands and dropping tears. On his body was beginning to spread a white color, he was being purified.

'' W-What is ... what is happening? '' Natsu began to recover his body.

'' This is Magic purification, isn't it great? I have learned in the spiritual world, '' Lucy smiled with tears to Natsu.

'' So ... so it was not for your ... nightmares? '' Natsu lowered his eyes to the hand of Lucy that was in his chest, it was disappearing.

'N-No, this is not going ... Tell me that is not happening!' 'Natsu tried to take his hand.

'' Natsu '' Natsu's tears began to cover his face.

'' WHAT'S GOING ON ?! '' desperate, Natsu began to touch her body, but it was useless, it was as if it was air.

'' Your eyes are jade again ... '' Lucy responded by giving him a smile.

'N-No p-plea... don't this to me ... Please!' 'Shouted Natsu, desperate.

'' I love you '' Lucy kissed him. Natsu who still with their eyes open, his tears were falling without control

'' Y-You promised ...me... you ... '' Natsu's eyes were expressing a terrible sadness.

'' I love you '' Lucy repeated once more smiling with her face wrapped in tears.

'' You promised '' Natsu looked into her eyes.

'' Everything will be fine '' Lucy smiled.

'' Don't leave me...please... '' Natsu looked to Lucy's entire body.

'' Everything will be fine '' She repeated it.

'' Don't leave me...please... please! '' He cried inconsolably, Natsu was trying to hold her, but in vain.

"I love you" Lucy said, kissing his lips for the last time.

"You ... You said ... You wanted to be with me ... You ... No one is allowed to die, damn, damn, damn," he repeated again and again, unable to contain neither a tear, he put his hand in Lucy's cheek that was disappearing as well.

'' Thank you. '' Lucy said, smiling in tears.

'WAIT!'' Shouted Natsu. The magic circle disappeared.

'' No ... no ... no ... no ... this is not ... this is not happening '' Natsu put his hands on both sides of his head, he could not stand his tears streamed down his whole face.

Suddenly he started to screaming her name desperately

'' SHE CAN'T'' Natsu ran around trying to find her.

'' DON'T LEAVE ME! '' he shouted

''DIDN'T YOU PROMISE ME?! '' He cried uncontrollably.

'' YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME '' He cried to heaven

'' We had to return all...''

''WHAT ABOUT ROMEO? ... WHAT ABOUT OUR ADVENTURES? ... WHAT ABOUT FAIRY TAIL?" The tears fell to the ground with every cry.

"You ..." he shouted again.

'' You ... You promised me. '' He fell in his knees.

Suddenly he calmed down, his eyes looked lost, what happened to his friends ?, Natsu did not understand anything. That's when Gray opened his eyes.

'' G-Gray, we won, right? '' Asked Natsu with lost look

'' That ... seems like..."'Gray covered her eyes with her right hand.

'' I feel ... I feel like I missed something ... '' Natsu looked at the sky, tears streaming down her face but did not know why.

'' E-Everything ... Everything is ... fine '' Gray said squeezing her eyes with his hand, trying to hold back his tears.

'' So ... why am I ... crying? '' Natsu touched his face and gave him a puzzled look to Gray.

'' Happiness ... '' Gray said with a lump in his throat and a pain in his chest.

He knew it was happening. He knew why he could not remember. She said it. Lucy erased herself from his memories.

Natsu doesn't know who is Lucy.


	9. Memory

After this conversation, Natsu lie down, extended his arms and staring at the sky, slowly closed his eyes, he was tired. Something was missing, but did not know what. Gray was on his feet, trudging toward their classmates to make sure they are not between life and death, apparently all were well, were unconscious due to blows by END. Slowly they began to regain consciousness.

'' Are you all right ?! '' Erza asked, looking at her teammates, holding her abdomen, where the wound was bleeding.

'' W-What ... happened? '' Wendy opened her eyes, looking around.

'' Lu..cy '' said erza, remembering everything that Lucy had said in their minds. She froze.

'' W-Was it...real? '' Levy began to mourn.

''!? LU- '' he was interrupted by Erza Gray.

'' ERZA! '' Shouted Gray.

'' G-Gray ... was not real ... it's not true '' Erza began to mourn.

'' If he is there... then ... '' Gajeel stood looking at a Natsu asleep not far from them.

'' T-That means ... '' Levy sought refuge in Gajeel's chest.

'' No ... it can't ... be '' cana voice broke and fell to the ground in tears.

''I-Impo...ssible '' Mira said covering her mouth.

'' She really ... '' Mest looked down clenching his fists.

'' She brought him back ... '' Laxus saw Natsu sadly.

'' Damn! If only ... if only '' Gray fell to his knees and pounded the floor with his fist.

'' I-It's... a lie ... '' Juvia hugged herself, her tears fell.

'' N-No ... '' Erza said looking at the sky with tears falling across his face.

'' ... We owe our lives to her '' Jellal had the view on the ground, laying his hand on the shoulder of Erza.

'' Lucy, this is a very high price, '' Erza said in tears and shook hands with jellal.

'' It's all my fault '' Makarov came walking with his clothes torn, apparently had been in battle.

'' Master! '' Shouted all with tears.

'' If I had not come here ... '' Makarov fell to his knees, and tears began to run down her face.

'' It's not your fault master... '' Cana looked at Natsu.

'' Natsu '' said Erza lifting her face.

Two years have passed since the sacrifice of stellar mage. Everyone decided not to mention the name of Lucy when Natsu is present, they act as always around him. That was her wish. Everyone was crying silently, all blamed for her death, especially Gray. He never forgive him for letting her sacrifice her life for them. There was no one day where they don't thought in her. Nothing was the same, even they stopped making their traditional festivals, everything was a mess. And worst of all, they had to hide all of Natsu.

They continued doing missions, some going solo, and sometimes made group with Natsu, who now could not remember his partner. But did their best not to mention his name, not only for them, if not for him. It was hard, everything related to Natsu, was related to her too.

All together now were in the guild, was the anniversary of his death. They had made a grave in Tenrou island, on the island of fairies, beside the tomb of the first master, Mavis. Natsu was gone for three days in a solo mission, even Happy didn't go with him.

'' It's been two years, '' Mira initiated the bar looking sadly.

'' This is more painful every year, '' said Lissana

Gajeel, Laxus, Macao, Makarov, and the other men sat at tables with their under chin, while girls could not stop mourn. In a guild which had always happiness now only you can hear the sobs of sad wizards.

'' If only ...'' Gray was sitting at a table with his fists on his legs, squeezing the tears that threatened to leave.

'' If only I could have done ... '' Erza continue alongside Jellal.

'' J-Juvia ... could not do anything, '' said Juvia in tears.

'' Even if she would not be happy ... I can not help it, '' said Wendy embracing Charle.

'' I miss her so much '' Happy flew Erza's arms in tears.

After this, the guild fell into a long silence. Nobody said a word, the words left over to say everything they felt, all miss her, and guilt that imprisoned every day. When suddenly the door opened.

'' I am of bac...k 'Natsu opened the door a kick, shouting his greetings and when he noticed the mood, he lowered his tone.

'' Natsu! What about the mission? '' Mira was the first to speak.

'' It was very easy ... more importantly, W-What's going on here? '' Natsu approached his friends worried.

'' I can not stand this anymore! '' Gray stood, surprising everyone.

'' G-Gray, W-What it's happening? Are you all right? '' Natsu watched the tearful face of his ice friend

'' Leave it, gray '' Erza approached the magician.

'' We know how you feel but- '' Mira could not finish

'I can't help it! ... I can't bear to know that ... I couldn't do anything,' 'Gray clenched his fists with tears streaming down her face.

'' Gray-sama '' Juvia approached putting his hand on the shoulder of her companion.

'' I know it's not what Lucy wants but i can't ... '' Gray squeezed the hand of the magician of water.

'' Lucy? Who is Lucy? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' Natsu, did you really forgot her ?! '' Gray shouted desperately.

'' Gray, calm down '' Erza put his palm on his chest Gray.

'' For a long time I feel I lost something ... but ... '' Natsu continued looking down.

'' Don't you ever wondered what is missing in your life?! '' Gray yelled, suddenly removing erza's hand. His tears fell uncontrollably.

'N-no, I just ...' 'Natsu set his sights on his friend.

'' It's her '' Mira said with tears in her eyes, showing a photograph of Lucy beside Natsu, along with all the magicians guild.

'' Mira! '' Demanded angrily Erza.

'' Erza, I know you can't stand this. He has to know though ... but it's too late '' Mira replied firmly.

'' Is Lucy? '' Natsu went to Mira, taking the photo and staring at the blond girl.

'' She sacrificed herself for you ... '' Erza defeated, he confessed.

'' W-what are you talking about? I don't even know her! '' Cried Natsu.

'' Don't you remember her?! '' Gray was angry at the comment, he grabbed natsu's neck and threw him against the wall, causing it to make a crack in this and slide through it, to fall sitting on the floor.

'' Gray-san! '' Cried Wendy.

'' It's not his fault, Gray 'Erza again put his palm in Gray.

'' It is! ... It's his fault ... if he had not become that monster ... ... if only she...if only...she were here ...with us ... damn! '' He shouted. Gray fell to the ground and beat it with their fists, while these began to bleed.

'' Leave it, Gray! '' Gray Gajeel approached, taking him by the shoulders.

'' Let me go! ... It's his fault ... is his- '' His voice cracked and began to mourn when he saw Natsu's confused face. He really doesn't know anything.

'' G-Gray ... 'Natsu looked at his friend crying on the floor, he felt miserable.

'' Forgive him, Natsu '' he said Wendy showing a fake smile.

'' You really don't remember her, do you? '' Erza came helping him to stand up.

'' W-Who is...Lucy? '' Natsu asked with fear in his voice. He didn't know if asking was good for his friends.

'' She was your best friend ... no. You love her. '' Mira confessed.

'' It's ridiculous! ... How are am i supposed to forget someone I love? '' He asked waiting for a reply. '' Everything they said their friends, for no sense. ''

'' She erased every memory, every moment, everything about her, she removed all of her from your memory. '' Erza replied giving him a stare.

'' That's not possible ... W-Why? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' You had become END '' Gray said getting serious.

'' END? '' Natsu asked.

'' The strongest demon of Zeref '' Levy said.

'' END took your body and ... started beating us mercilessly '' Elfman continued.

'' Lucy said ... she knew how to stop him''Jellal knew as he looked down.

'' We didn't know what she was about to do ... she just .. ''Wendy said crying.

'' She said goodbye to us ... '' Cana said crying.

'' Asked us to ... not to tell you anything about her. '' Juvia said.

'' Suddenly everything went black, and we don't know what happened next. '' Laxus continued.

'' That's when I woke up ... you were crying without knowing why ... '' Gray cried.

'' So ... '' Natsu remembered when he was crying.

'' You were crying for her. '' Gray said finally.

'' She loved you ... She...She gave her life for you. '' Erza smiled with tears streaming down her face.

'' H-How was her? '' Natsu watched the faces full of tears in front of him. And tears started to drop from his eyes.

'' She ...Loved fairy tail above everything '' Erza tightened his arms against it, while Jellal hug from behind.

'' She was ... gentle '' Wendy Charle squeezed against it.

'' She used to get angry when we enter through the window of his room '' Happy said with a half smile, as if he remembered the old days.

'' She loved her friends ... she saved us .. '' Levy hugged Gajeel.

'' You were the one who ... brought her to Fairy tail '' Gray finished what Juvia hugged him from behind.

'' D-Do you really forgot her, Natsu? '' Happy came crying.

'' I' m... sorry ... I 'n Natsu had his head down, staring at the floor.

'' Natsu '' Mira said in tears.

''I CAN'T REMEMBER HER! '' And it was when he fell to the ground, crying.


	10. Home

After Natsu had fallen to the ground in tears because he can't remember his beloved, they all joined to him, they couldn't hold back, and cried together as never before. Screaming in tears '' Lucy! '' they missed her so bad.

Later, they decided to go to her grave on the island of fairies, but this time they took Natsu with them. That was all they could do for him.

'' We are here ... Lucy '' began the master in front of her grave, it was beside the Mavis, with her name written on it, and the mark of Fairy tail. All the members approached too but Natsu stayed behind alone watching because for him, she was an unknown. He thought he should give the space for those who really miss her.

'' We've brought him today ... but '' Gray continued referring to Natsu.

'' He ... he doesn't remember you, '' Erza said in a gasp

'' Lucyy ... I miss you '' Happy said in tears approaching to the grave.

'' Even so ... he's suffering ... '' said Cana, Natsu began to approach the grave.

'' It's our fault ... We could not stand it '' Lissana continued.

'' He should know ... even ... even if it's too...late '' Mira said with a down his face.

'' T-Thanks ... Lucy '' Natsu laid a hand on the tomb in tears. Although not remember who it was, she gave her life for him.

'N-Natsu' 'Everyone looked a miserable Natsu, his tears down his face.

'' T-Thank you ... so much '' He said again biting his lip to keep a cry.

'' Natsu ... calm down '' Erza said after predicting what was coming

'' Thanks ... DAMN IT! '' Natsu hit the top of the tomb, gently. His tears would not stop. Even without knowing who it was. Even without remembering, he was crying.

After this, Natsu turned his back to the grave, and began to walk back to his friends, he returned back to where it was at first, watching his friends who kept telling her how much they missed her. When everyone started walking back toward the boat, a yellow magic began to show in front of Natsu.

'' W-What is it? '' Natsu stepped back.

'' Be careful Natsu! '' Gray yelled approaching.

'' Everyone, calm down. '' of yellow magic figure of the first Master of Fairy Tail was formed.

'' This is the first! '' Makarov approached.

'' I-I have something to tell you. '' Mavis began sheepishly as she had his eyes downcast.

''Is something wrong? '' Makarov asked worried.

'' I-It's my fault '' Mavis up his eyes with tears, and looked at the grave of Lucy.

'N-not ... possible' 'Erza looked at her angrily.

'' S-Sorry ... so much '' Mavis grabbed her dress and squeezed her hands, biting her lip.

'' Y-You were who...? '' Natsu approached, with his face under.

'' I-I tell you what happened ... '' Mavis put up her face, facing Natsu.

All Fairy Tail wizards who had come to visit his companion, had gathered around Mavis, as she would tell them what happened that day in that battle. They were all around, but Natsu was in the center, watching her with some anger in his eyes.

'That day, Lucy was never the spirit world, I brought her here to the island Tenrou to explain what was happening. Every time she took your arm ... '' She looked at Natsu.

'' She saw pictures ... were the memories of END. She didn't understand what was happening ... then I explained. END is a demon that had existed 400 years ago, shortly before my death, I tried to stop him, but didn't know any magic that could seal it or defeat it completely. When I became a ghost I continued looking for any magic that could defeat him just before I found out that he had been asleep, and was now Natsu-san who had his look, I made a few visits, I watched several times, and he didn't seem dangerous, so I sent him to Fairy tail.

Of course he doesn't remember me, I was just a ghost. Everything had calmed down, I thought END will never appear again. But I began to worry when Zeref crossed his path. Then I kept researching and...i found a way, but I couldn't do the purification, I was dead, i was just a ghost and also ... wasn't a stellar mage that possessed stellar spirits. ''

'' So ... she '' Gray clenched his fists.

'' I asked her '' said Mavis.

Mavis continued when no one said a word.

'' She agreed without hesitation. But she asked me ... 'his eyes went up to Natsu.

''To erase my memories '' Natsu finished the sentence.

Mavis nodded.

'' Why so now? ... Why are you telling us that..now! ?! W-What is your aim ?! '' A furious Gray approached.

Mavis lowered her face.

'' It was the only way to save ...save the world and ... '' she continued.

'' She just asked me not to say anything and assure me that Natsu would not suffer because of her '' Mavis ended.

'' She ... '' Natsu fell to his knees.

'' She's still alive. '' Mavis lifted his face, wiping her tears.

'WHAT ?!' 'Everyone shouted surprised.

'' T-That's ... impossible '' Gray stepped forward.

'' When she finished the magic circle, her body disappeared. When I told Lucy-san, what it meant, she agreed but i confessed her that the chances of her survival were low. Then her body was found here, lifeless. '' Mavis walked to the tomb while others walked slowly behind her

'' Her body doesn't have life? so... I don't understand what you mean by saying she is alive, are you playing with us? '' Gajeel asked.

'' She's still alive. '' Mavis touched Lucy's grave. Suddenly he appeared behind the glass.

'' FAIRY HEART !? '' Everyone shouted in unison.

'' Fairy heart, is a magic that protects the fairies decided to give their life for his comrades '' Mavis gave a look to the glass.

''I-It's...? '' The white flashes began to disappear, revealing a sleeping figure.

'I-It's not ... possible' 'Mira took a hand to her mouth, she was crying.

'' Lu ... cy '' Gray reached out and touched the glass, crying. Lucy was there. She was alive. She was naked with her long hair covering her intimate parts, as Mavis was.

'' is she really...alive? '' Natsu was the one who asked, when everyone turned their eyes back. Natsu had fixed on Lucy's face look. An angelic face, resting peacefully.

'' What do you mean, Natsu-san? '' Asked Wendy looking at the glass again.

'' She...is not breathing. '' Natsu finally said.

'' Why ...- '' Erza was interrupted by Mavis.

'' It's frozen '' Mavis looked at the glass as well.

'' But ... She is alive, isn't she? '' Gray looked desperate to Mavis.

'' I've kept frozen whole time. She has regained her magic ... '' Mavis said, lowering his face.

'' So why she doesn't wake up !? '' Juvia cried desperately.

'' It's all dependes on...her '' Natsu said.

'' W-What? '' Everyone looked back once more.

'' I-It that true ... master? '' Levy asked.

'' So ... is '' Mavis watched Lucy's face with concern.

'' Y-You must be joking, aren't you? '' Gray said, looking at all with despair.

'' ... It's been two years since ... and ... I'm sorry ... I can not do more '' Mavis put his two hands on the glass.

'' You've done enough ... '' Natsu approached the glass again.

'' I'm sorry '' Mavis lowered her gaze.

''Wake...up '' Natsu said softly to Lucy within the crystal.

'' N-Natsu? '' They all said in unison.

'' We are all here ... so ... please ... wake up '' Natsu put his fists on the glass as tears ran over her face.

'' Wake up '' Gray said softly this time.

'' We are here! '' Juvia stepped forward, holding the hand of Gray.

'' We've waiting for you! '' This time Levy stepped forward holding the hand of Juvia.

'' Bunny, come back! '' Gajeel took her hand. They were in a circle around the glass while Natsu was in front of this.

'' Please! '' Shouted Cana taking Laxus's hand.

'' COME BACK TO US ! '' Everyone shouted in unison. A white magic of this circle dispersed, everyone's desire, were coming to her.

'' please ... please '' Natsu hit the glass. A tear spilled down the closed eye of Lucy.

'' Guys ... look! '' Mavis was amazed by the power of friendship of these wizards.

'' She listens to us! '' Natsu looked at his face with joy.

'COME HOME !' 'Everyone shouted again in tears

The glass began to break. Natsu did not move for a moment. He stood there. Blue flashes began to appear in the cracks in the glass, Lucy was breaking it. It was working.

'' COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL ! '' Natsu was who shouted this time.

When suddenly the glass was all broken. Lucy's body was rising to heaven in a pink circle. And then he began to descend. There she was. Now dressed in a flowing white dress, heart-shaped, with her hair reaching the end of her back, she was barefoot and tears that rolled down her face.

'' I'm home '' Lucy looked at all of his colleagues who were now squeezing his eyes, opening and closing them.

It was not a dream. It was real.

'' Actually ... '' Gray began stepping.

''Y-You... are ... back '' Erza followed, both with a smile from ear to ear with tears of joy across his face.

'' Welcome home! '' Everyone screamed and came running to the star magician in tears.

Lucy began to mourn surrounded by all his friends from Fairy tail. Mavis had left behind, along with Natsu.

'' Why don't you join? '' Mavis asked.

'' I ... '' Natsu looked down.

'' Go. '' Mavis pushed him and disappeared.

The magic that once made him forget to Lucy, had been canceled. Then he recalled. He recalled, as he stepped, he recalled the adventures, tears streaming down his face with every memory, he remembered, remembered every moment, every one of her smiles, her anger, her smell. When he went a step further, the magicians who were around Lucy opened the circle, leaving Natsu steps from Lucy.

'' Natsu. '' Lucy opened her arms in tears.

'' Lucy ... he ...doesn't '' Gray was about to say.

'' Lucy '' Natsu up his face.

'' I'm home '' Lucy smiled, gave him the best smile in the midst of her tears. Opening her arms.

'' Welcome home! ''shouted Natsu runing in tears to her, and hugged her.

'' Forgive me, '' Lucy was saying in his ear. Pressing him against her.

'' Lucy, Lucy, Lucy ! '' shouted Natsu on his shoulder, tears came out without control.

'' I'm here Natsu '' She said running his hand down his back, crying.

'' You ... you promised ... you ... '' Natsu said in tears of joy.

'' I know ... sorry '' Lucy said in tears.

'' You promised ... '' Natsu repeated once more.

'' I'm so sorry '' Lucy squeezed the most.

'' I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you '' desperately Natsu said.

'' Natsu '' Lucy dropped the embrace and pressed his forehead to his

''Just ... please '' Natsu said breathlessly.

'' I'm here ... I'm not going anywhere, '' Lucy closed her eyes, Natsu looked at her face tearfully.

'' You're here ... '' Natsu said touching her cheeks and smiling.

'' I'won't leave you again ... '' Lucy smiled with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed to Natsu.

'' Thank you for saving me ... '' Natsu finally confessed.

''You've done alot for me.'' Lucy opened her eyes, looking at him smiling.

''I love you'' Natsu finally kissed her.

''I love you, too'' Lucy kissed him back.


	11. Epilogue

Lucy was back. With them, with Fairy tail. After her return from the island of fairies, they returned to Magnolia. She was watching the small changes that had the city, when they reached the gates of the guild, she stopped, saw the large letters '' Fairy tail '' and began to mourn again. She missed back it, but now she was back in her home, with her friends, with her family.

As expected, the scandalous Fairy Tail guild, celebrated the return of Lucy with the best party they have ever done. Fairy tail was reborn. Happiness is seen in the distance, celebrating as if nothing had happened, as if those two years had been erased. Everything was left behind, they would enjoy every moment from now. All were around Lucy, telling some things that had happened in his absence.

'' Is that true, Levy-chan? '' Asked a blond magician flushed to hearing from Cana that Levy and Gajeel were now couple.

'' Yes, Lu-chan! '' Levy said blushing.

'' Ge-he '' Gajeel smiled.

'' I see, so ... '' Lucy looked happily at the couple.

'' ... Juvia, Juvia also has earned the love of Gray-sama! '' shouted Juvia flushed.

'' Oh God ... '' Gray said flushed with a drop in the hundred.

'' We are not at the back neither! '' Shouted elfman with a wedding ring, and evergreen beside him.

''Oh my god, i don't believe it! '' Cried Lucy surprised.

'' Ara, ara, '' Mira said excitedly.

'' You will not stay behind Mira '' said Cana looking at Mira's stomach.

'' It's not true! '' Lucy cried standing surprised.

'' That's right, my grandson is coming '' Makarov interfered.

'' ...- W-Who is '' Lucy was about to ask.

'' Who else? '' Laxus said scratching his hair.

'' I see ... so you all ... '' Lucy said smiling.

'' Although we haven't celebrated as it was due ... '' Erza said.

'' I'm so happy to be back ... '' Lucy smiled, showing them a sincere smile to her teammates.

'' So ... Natsu, it's your turn! '' Gray gave a boost to Natsu-

'' W-What ...- '' All gave him a penetrating look , making him blush.

'' Natsu? '' Lucy asked to see the dragon slayer blushing.

'' C-Come, let's get out of here! '' Natsu took Lucy's hand and ran out of the guild.

'' Good luck! '' screamed Cana.

'' W-What is the problem? '' Lucy kept asking exhausted, resting on her knees.

'' W-Well ... I ... '' Natsu began turning away.

'' Oh come on, Natsu, you don't really have to...i mean... we are alread- '' Lucy said blushing, but was interrumped by Natsu.

''Listen. I really want to do this '' Natsu gave the front to Lucy.

'' ... '' Lucy looked at the blused but determined face of Natsu.

'' Do you remember you said you wanted to be with me? '' Natsu approached to her. He knelt in front of her.

'' Y-You've got to...be kiddi...ng '' Lucy covered her mouth in amazement.

'' Lucy ... I hope that proposal is up yet, because ... '' Natsu reached into his pants.

'' ... '' Lucy began to mourn.

'' Would you be my wife? '' He asked finally and extend a small box with a ring inside.

'' Y-Yes...i want to be your wife. '' Lucy said extending his hand.

'' Thank you '' Natsu sighed and put the ring.

'' I love you '' Lucy confessed and kneeled in front of him.

'' I love you '' Natsu replied and kissed her while Lucy's tears were falling down her closed eyes.

''W-What are you doing?! '' Lucy parted her lips when Natsu lifted and carried her as princess.

'' Taking you back! '' Natsu gave her a quick kiss.

'' W-Wait! '' Lucy yelled as he ran.

Natsu opened the door with a kick with a blushing Lucy in his arms.

'' It's done bastards! '' He shouted in happiness.

'' It's about time! '' shouted Gray.

'' Lucy and I will be a family ! '' shouted the dragon slayer leaving everyone surprised.

'' W-Wait, W-What ..did you just said? '' Gray asked confused.

'' We're getting married! '' shouted again Natsu.

'' That's cheating ! '' Gray approached Natsu.

'' Juvia also wants to marry! '' Juvia approached to Gray heart eyes

''It's okay! Will be double wedding! '' Shouted Gray flushed.

'' Juvia is happy! '' And lunged to Gray.

'' Hey, don't you have something to say!? '' screamed Levy to Gajeel

'' It will triple! '' He shouted taking Levy as princess.

'' It will quadruple! '' Erza yelled taking Jellal to the group that were indirectly declared.

'' S-So? We'll have 30 children! '' shouted Natsu challenging competition.

'' Oe, oe, '' Gray said looking at Natsu with a drop in the hundred.

'N-Natsu, y-you know how babies are made, right?' 'Lucy asked with a nervous smile looking at Natsu.

''Of course I know! You want to start now? '' asked Natsu leaving the entire guild and getting flushed smoke head.

'' That will not be until after the wedding ! '' Erza kicked Natsu taking Lucy.

'' You're an idiot little flames! '' Gray scoffed.

'' How the hell did you tell me, ice cubes? '' Natsu stood.

'' Both are idiots! ''shouted Gajeel between them.

'' Shut up! Metal head! '' They shouted in unison.

'' How did you tell me? '' Gajeel joined the fight.

'' Mooooooo '' said Lucy watching the fight, smiling.

All members of Fairy Tail were watching this comic scene laughing, celebrating, everyone was happy. The guild that was once sad, disappeared. Now they were all together, and no one would take their happiness again.

SECOND SEASON, COMING SOON!


End file.
